


Lazos de Sangre

by CoraGhost



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraGhost/pseuds/CoraGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algo dentro de Damon se rompe cuando Stefan lo apuñala. (One-shot) (TRADUCCIÓN)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazos de Sangre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blood Ties](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/180017) by WrathWings. 



> Hey! Nada de esto me pertenece; ni los personajes ni la historia. El trabajo original lo pueden encontrar aquí: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5493689/1/Blood-Ties . La autora original es WrathWings, solo por ella fué posible esta traducción.
> 
> Ahora, disfruten!

Algo dentro de él se rompió cuando Stefan lo apuñaló. Damon está solo en el techo mirando hacia las estrellas cuando siente el golpe. Cuando siente que se cae en pedazos. Necesita sangre, pero no consigue obligar a su cuerpo a moverse. Stefan pudo haberlo matado. Lo hubiera hecho si fuera más parecido a Damon.  
Suspiró y dejó que sus dedos viajaran hacia la herida. Seguía abierta. Solo sangre fresca podría cerrarla. Se puso de pie y casi se tropieza con sus propios pies. Sintió una ola de mareo venir al momento en que se dio la vuelta, peligrosamente cerca del borde del tejado. Estaba a punto de caer cuando sintió unos brazos atraerlo hacia una superficie suave, pero firme.

“¡Stefan!” se giró entre los brazos de su hermano. “Pensé que estarías con Elena. ¿Rompieron de nuevo?” La sangre que emanaba de su herida había comenzado a absorberse en la camisa de Stefan, manchando el algodón azul con el color carmesí de la traición.

“¿Por qué sigues sangrando?” el menor colocó su mano contra la herida, solo para retirarla un segundo después, cuando su hermano siseó frunciendo el ceño. Al instante, un nuevo río de sangre surgió.

“Todavía no he tenido oportunidad de comer”. De repente recordó el motivo de por qué no lo había hecho. “Estaba a punto de ir a conseguir comida rápida. Bueno, ¿qué tan rápidos pueden ser? ¡Son humanos!” Se ríe y trata de zafarse del agarre de su hermano, pero Stefan tira de él nuevamente.

“Damon, casi te caes del techo. No estás en condiciones para cazar”. Una mano manchada con sangre acarició su mejilla y Damon casi se reclina en el toque. Su nariz estaba saturada con el olor de su propia sangre, pero debajo de él, puede oler a Stefan.

“¿Y de quién es la culpa?” Tenía la intención de que sonara como otra broma, pero salió con un tono agrio y resentido. Se escapó de los brazos de Stefan y caminó por el techo, alejándose de Judas.

“¡Mataste a Lexi!” Stefan estaba al lado de él en un parpadeo. ¿Tan débil estaba en ese momento?

“¡Para protegernos! ¡Para protegerte!” Damon lo empuja, pero Stefan logra agarrar sus muñecas y presiona sus manos contra su pecho.

“Damon…” 

“¡No!” No quería escuchar esa voz llena de paciencia. Estaba cansado de ella. “Corre de vuelta con Elena; ella puede decirte qué tan malo soy”.

“No te voy a dejar aquí”. Stefan suelta una de las muñecas de Damon y levanta su propio brazo a la altura de su boca, mordiendo su muñeca.

“Muy considerado de tu parte hermanito, pero no necesito tu ayuda”. Trata de no lamer sus labios cuando le llega el olor de la sangre de Stefan, pero falla y sus párpados comienzan a sentirse más pesados.

Stefan rueda sus ojos y chupa un poco de su sangre, para después presionar sus labios contra los de su hermano. Los ojos de Damon se pusieron como platos antes de que se relajara y finalmente los cerrara, dejando a sus labios abrirse, dejado a Stefan empujar la sangre dentro de su boca. El hambre lo hace besar de vuelta y agarra la camisa de Stefan solo como apoyo para mantenerse de pie.

Stefan se separa, y por un momento Damon está confundido. Trata de besarlo nuevamente, pero es dirigido a la mordida en el brazo de su hermano.  
Damon bebe hasta que siente que Stefan está tirando de él, agarrando su cabeza para besarlo otra vez, hundiendo sus manos pegajosas por la sangre en su cabello. Damon solo puede responder al beso ávidamente.

Hacía mucho tiempo, su relación era así. Katherine la arruinó, destruyendo todo lo que Damon y Stefan tenían.

Pero ahora es real otra vez. Stefan lo está besando, su sangre le está dando fuerza, curándolo. Y nada puede arruinar esto. No Elena, ni el fantasma de Katherine. Nadie podría separar a Stefan de él.


End file.
